


Beginning.

by Arlen_12



Series: Broken Soul [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I mean mental illness Tsuzuru cuz why not, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Psychiatrist Izumi, Why Did I Write This?, sick Tsuzuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlen_12/pseuds/Arlen_12
Summary: What is kindness? What is crime? In the end, what distinguishes the two? nothing, right?
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Tachibana Izumi
Series: Broken Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188356
Kudos: 6





	Beginning.

At that time, the night seemed so lonely. The moonlight isn't so bright, the cold breeze, accompanied by the darkness of the night that seems endless. That man's footsteps walked up the stairs, he muttered, muttered, kept on muttering until he finally stopped right at a door that looked very worn. Lots of rust filled the door, the knob just looked broken. Casually, he pushed hard against the door, jammed a little, but in the end he managed to walk through the door.

He then put on a happy smile, while sipping the air with a calm feeling. The surrounding air is very cold, the only thing that can protect his body is the brown coat that covers his upper body, and black trousers that cover his legs. Even though he was wearing a white shirt which was quite thick, he could still feel the cold tickling his skin. Now, he's on the roof of an old building that is worn, unused, and maybe in the future it will collapse. He then walked on the roof of the building while dancing a little, the floor was covered with asphalt which had begun to break down, it would be very painful to walk on it without wearing footwear.

But, but The man was walking on the broken asphalt with barefoot. The blisters had filled the soles of his feet, you could even see bloodstains everywhere he stepped. However, that man didn't care at all. The expression on his face showed no pain, only a feeling of happiness.

_However, his eyes were blank._

His smile honestly looks desperate. But, he danced on the broken asphalt with passion, cheerfully, not looking sad. There's only a feeling of happiness. His footsteps then stopped when he reached the edge of the roof. There was only a guardrail that was not that high, perhaps only waist high. The gaze of his eyes stared at the cities filled with lights emanating from the towering buildings. The cars that go by, don't forget the street lights that are starting to fade.

_And, he laughed._

He then walked back and forth on the edge of the roof, spreading his arms out and saying.

“I die, I live.”

_One step._

“Then I live, then I die.”

_Two steps._

“Walking alone, in this world, and they make fun of me.”

_One step. Jump. Stop._

“Why it should be like that? _You're crazy!_ They said I was like that.”

_Two steps._

“So what's the point of me living?”

_Stop._

“If everything will be useless in the end.”

Then, he laughed again. He looked back at the cities with a blank gaze, then stared at the dark night sky. The moonlight isn't so bright today, there are several stars that have appeared. It's so beautiful, people will smile when they see it. But, but he didn't smile. He was crying, he was crying. His eyes were teary, but he was still smiling, still staring at the moon. He's still crying, but now he's laughing. He walked closer to the guardrail, looking down.

This building is so tall. He would have died immediately if he jumped down.

“Would that be a bad thing? Dead, right. Why don't I just die?” he muttered, a smile still on his face. When he was preparing to jump down, someone's existence stopped his intention.

“Minagi Tsuzuru.”

Someone called out his name softly, _his name._ Tsuzuru then looked away, staring blankly at a brown haired woman who was wearing a white coat that reached her thighs, she was wearing a pastel purple T-shirt and blue jeans. Also white sneakers. Her pink iris looked at Tsuzuru gently, with so much affection. “You came too, Doctor.” Said Tsuzuru, not walking closer. Still standing on the edge of the building roof.

_Come too, he said._

The woman in question, Tachibana Izumi, only put on a faint smile as she let out a small sigh. She wanted to walk closer to Tsuzuru, but the woman was afraid that Tsuzuru would jump when she tried to walk closer. Hence, Izumi chose to stay put. Now that they were not that far from where Tsuzuru was, they could still talk and hear each other from this distance, actually. “Let’s go home.” Izumi said in a gentle tone, and Tsuzuru fell silent.

The man said nothing, didn't make a sound. His lips were pressed tightly together, his eyes were blank. He wasn't crying anymore, but now a sad smile appeared. “Why?” he asked innocently, staring at Izumi with his blank gaze. Slowly, Izumi tried to walk closer but her actions made Tsuzuru take a step back. Like it or not, Izumi stopped her steps. “It’s cold here, let's go home.” Izumi persuaded him again, hoping that Tsuzuru would obey her this time. But, the man didn't answer again, he fell silent.

Silence enveloped the two of them, Izumi again tried to walk closer. “Stop, or I'll jump.” But Tsuzuru's words forced her to stop. “I asked, _why?_ But you didn't answer.” Tsuzuru then laughed sarcastically. “Hey, Doctor. Can I ask you something?” he then asked, looking up at the night sky. Izumi, who was listening to that, nodded in response. Seeing that, Tsuzuru put on a faint smile while gripping the guardrail at the top of the building.

“What do you think about kindness? What do you think about evil? You know, there are so many things in this world that you can't immediately call them good and evil. Even so, do they understand? Have they ever tried to understand?” The tone of Tsuzuru's words sounded desperate, but there was no hint of regret. There is only sadness and anxiety. Izumi chose to remain silent, not answering. She was afraid if her words would burden Tsuzuru later. The man then continued. “Just because he smiles a lot, you immediately call him a good person. Just because he killed someone, you immediately called him a bad guy. However, have you ever found out the reason? Trying to see the world from his point of view?” Tsuzuru clenched his fists, biting his lower lip slightly.

“What if someone he cares for, someone he cares about, is a bad person? What if the person he killed was a violent criminal? Even though you already know the reason, you still call them good guys and bad guys? Why does it have to be like that? You only want to believe what you consider good and evil.” Tsuzuru sighed nervously, then looked at Izumi with eyes that looked very desperate. The man said no more, and Izumi took this opportunity to walk closer to Tsuzuru. Luckily, the man didn't take another step back. Just silent.

When Izumi is now really in front of him. Tsuzuru said again. “Then, which one is correct? Which one is wrong? We are taught that if helping is the right thing, being mean is wrong. But in what way? Being mean in what way? Helping those criminals is wrong, but, that includes helping, right? Being mean to the ruthless corrupt is the right thing, but, that also includes being mean, right?” Tsuzuru laughed sarcastically again, he stared at Izumi for a moment and then shifted his gaze to the side. Avoiding meeting the eyes of the woman in front of him.

“For example, suicide. The thing I should’ve done if you hadn't turned up, Doctor.” Tsuzuru put on a faint smile, then continued. “Hey, Doctor. Do you think suicide is right or wrong?” Tsuzuru then asked, still not looking at Izumi. The woman then grabbed Tsuzuru's hands, but the man blew them away violently. Sighing restlessly, Izumi then said. “Of course suicide is the wrong thing, Tsuzuru.” Izumi replied softly but Tsuzuru laughed when he heard the answer.

Tsuzuru's gaze now glared at Izumi angrily. Very angry. “Wrong? Of course. Of course you'll answer like that.” He then grasped Izumi's shoulders roughly, gripped her firmly, making the brown-haired woman grimace in pain. But, Izumi didn't fight back. Just touch Tsuzuru's arm gently. “Think about this, Doctor.” Tsuzuru's grip loosened slightly. “Suicide is wrong, but, what if the person who committed suicide is someone you hate? Are you going to still blame his actions? Of course not, right? After all, the one who died was someone you hated.” Tsuzuru released his grip from Izumi's shoulder, then shifted to grasping the woman's arms. His expression was calm, there was no feeling of anger like before.

But now, he looked very nervous. “But, it would all be different if the one who committed suicide was someone you love. You will definitely blame his actions.” Tsuzuru lowered his head, he let go of Izumi's arm. The brown haired woman didn't say anything, instead, she hugged Tsuzuru's body gently and lovingly. Tsuzuru didn't fight back, nor did hug back Izumi. “Still, you have no reason to commit suicide, Tsuzuru.” Izumi said in a pleading tone, but Tsuzuru laughed sarcastically even though he still didn't rebel when Izumi hugged him.

“It's so easy for you to speak.”

_In the end it is all the same._

“As if you knew about my life, Doctor.”

_Your feeling of worry for me, it's fake, right?_

Izumi fell silent. He hugged Tsuzuru even more tightly. “Tsuzuru, _sweetheart._ Let's go home.” Izumi then called out the man's name lovingly, _lovingly._ Tsuzuru was silent for a moment when he heard that, he put on a happy smile then hugged Izumi's body while placing his head on the woman's right shoulder and whispered. “Finally, you finally called my name with love. I'm happy.” Tsuzuru said in a cheerful tone while kissing Izumi's neck gently. The woman just smiled softly as she said. “Let's go home, Tsuzuru.”

And now, the man answered.

“Alright.”


End file.
